1. Field of the Inventions
These inventions relate generally to medical connectors through which fluids flow, and in particular, to medical connectors with male luers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems of connectors, valves, and tubing are routinely used in hospitals and other medical settings for facilitating the transfer of fluids to and from patients. It is often a challenge to keep such systems sterile and to prevent leakage of fluids when the various components are engaged and disengaged.
In order to maintain a barrier to bacteria, debris, and fluid leakage, female connectors often have been provided with closures, such as septa, flexible seals, or other impediments, at their mating ends. When a male luer connector is engaged with the female connector, the closure of the female connector is temporarily opened, pierced, or moved to allow fluid to flow between the two connectors. Male connectors typically employ needles or luers to open, pierce, or move the closure on the female connectors.
In many systems, only the female connectors are automatically blocked from the external environment when disengaged. Male luer connectors are generally not provided with automatic closing mechanisms. Male luer connectors sometimes employ additional components, such as caps, to stop the flow of fluid and impede the entry of bacteria and debris. Because such closure mechanisms are not automatic (or not used at all), male luer connectors are sometimes left unsealed, allowing fluid to drip out. This may increase the risk of unsanitary conditions inside and outside of the fluid transfer system. In addition, in some medical applications such as certain chemotherapy treatments, the fluids in the tubing and connectors can be harmful if released.
Moreover, in the busy environment of hospitals and other medical settings, health care providers must often quickly manipulate multiple medical implements with one hand, making it difficult to retrieve male luer caps and rapidly attach them upon disengagement of male connectors. In addition, male luer connectors are often employed at the downstream end of gravity-fed fluid sources such as IV bags. When the connectors and tubing are initially connected to such sources, they are generally empty (i.e., filled with air) and must be primed with fluid before they can be connected to a patient. During the priming procedure, fluid is allowed to flow from the upstream end of the tubing toward the male luer connector on the downstream end. As the fluid flows through the tubing, the air in the tubing escapes through the male connector on the downstream end into the environment. Once the fluid itself reaches the male connector, it can also escape and spill out. Because male luer connectors do not usually close automatically after priming, the male luer often drips out a small amount of fluid as the male connector is rapidly moved into mating engagement with a female connector. For this reason, the male luer is generally held over a sink or trash can at the end of the priming procedure to contain the dripping fluid.
There is a need for a closeable male luer connector that automatically opens when engaged with a female connector and automatically closes when disengaged from such connector to minimize or eliminate dripping during priming and other procedures and to improve the barrier of the fluid transfer system against bacteria and other debris. There is also a need for a closeable male luer connector with a female connector having a locking arrangement or other arrangement that permits the female portion of the male luer connector to be coupled with a corresponding male connecting portion of a male connector or other medical device such as a syringe, but inhibits the ability of, or substantially prevents, the female portion of the male luer connector from becoming decoupled from the corresponding male luer portion of the coupled component.